<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reversed roles | futa on cuntboy oneshot | by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703205">Reversed roles | futa on cuntboy oneshot |</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blackmail, Classroom Sex, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happens when the alpha is a girl and the omega is a boy? Well you come to the right place, this fic will have three versions, one is when both characters are named, and two are reader inserts, of course each insert will be from the POV of the male character and the female character so both of my male and female reader can enjoy ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamashi was never what you would call a "manly man", well not in a stereotypical way, he was unfortunately born an omega. He only existed to be bred and fucked senselessly by a stronger alpha, even if he found another omega he can breed, he still wouldn't have the parts needed to make an offspring since all omegas are born with a female genitalia no matter what sex they were born as. On the flip side, Haato was one weird girl, she a was rare happening, she was a female alpha that means, yes, she has male parts. Her skills in leadership was very impressive, she wasn't kind by any means, but people still look up to her.</p><p>Tamashi walked dowm to the first floor to go to his shoe locker. Walking was a bit uncomfortable for him, not only because he's soaking wet, he was in heat. Every step was sluggish, it felt like needless. And skin to skin contact was horrendous, he jumped at every shoulder tap and pain started to melt into pleasure. He went to his locker, almost running there, and quickly tried to change shoes so he can go home as soon as possible. He opened the locker to see papers falling out, it was weird, he didn't expect letters since he wasn't that popular. He opened the envelope, there was a letter and some photographs printed out</p><p>
  <em>"to Tamash....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me after school in class 3-2 or these photos will be leaked to everyone in school and don't try to report this, i don't think you can anyway being such a cowardly slut, so if you don't want me to fuck you outside or me sharing these, then come to the class as soon as possible, I'll be waiting"</em>
</p><p>The photos in the envelope wasn't something pleasant either, the photos was taken by the boys that had asked him for sexual services, one was a picture of him sucking someone off POV style, he facepalmed at the fact he didn't realize that, but nonetheless, he couldn't be crying now. He ran upstairs until he reached the highest floor.</p><p>"Haato? Is that you? Did you" Tamashi was trembling. He saw Haato's figure, looking out the window with arms across her back. "You're here...Good, alright, close the door and let's talk" she slowly took off her jacket, throwing it to the ground. Tamashi's legs were trembling at this point, he stood there for a moment before slowly walking to Haato "on your knees and tongue out slut" she pointed down, Tamashi quickly sat on the floor, sticking his tongue out. Haato took of her shorts and lifted up her skirt, 9 inches of pure pleasure with a girth around 3 inches. "you want this huh? Well you better work for it bunny, suck me off and I'll see if you're worthy of being my mate" Tamashi slowly grabbed Haato's cock, jacking it off slowly before reaching the head and smearing the beading pre cum. He licked the head, sucking it in. "cmon, take it all in!" she took Tamashi's hair, pushing his head until his nose was buried in her pubes. It was hard taking her, but he tried to get used to her size. Haato groaned and moaned, she grabbed his hair once more, moving it in a faster pace, Tamashi took noticed and started to move his head faster and increasing the suction, he used his free hand to stroke her pussy, now wet like his, he inserted two fingers making Haato shudder moaned. "fuuuck....You're so good bunny...I'm close so you better take it!" and with that, she came in his mouth. He closed his mouth, trying not to gag and swallowed it.</p><p>She pulled Tamashi by the hair, placing him on top of one of the desks and untied his and her ties to use as rope to hold his wrists down. Now spread open, Haato grabbed the hem of his pants pulling it down to reveal his undergarments, "well well well, looks like someone is hungry for my cock" she used her fingers to spread the wetness around before pushing the undergarments to the side. She placed herself between his legs, spreading the lips of his pussy and licked the wetness. Her tongue swirled at the sensitive bud, sucking it harshly. The wetness dripped to the floor. Haato inserted her middle and ring finger inside Tamashi and started to finger bang him until his eyes was rolling into the back of his headm</p><p>"oh so you want to cum? Beg for it" she stopped as soon as his legs tremble and starts again but with an agonizing slow pace. "Haato...Please let me cum, I'll be a good boy...please? Only for you Mistress" and with that, a fire lit up in her eyes, her pace now rougher and faster than ever. Soon enough he came, back arching, a fountain of cum sprayed on the floor. "you look good like this, maybe i should leave you here and let the teachers see you" Tamashi quickly shook his head "please no mistress, i don't want them to see how much of a slut i am" Haato unbuttoned his uniform, leaving his chest wide open. She tarced his chest and stomach to his thighs. She grabbed his belt, cracking it a few times before </p><p>*Smack!*</p><p>Haato whiped Tamashi's inner legs, leaving red stripes behind. The pain had only made Tamashi wetter, Haato took notice and tied the belt on his neck and used it as a leash. She rubbed the head of her cock slowly on both of his holes "Mistress, please use me, I've been in heat for weeks, please i just want your cock in me please!" Haato cocked an eyebrow, she pulled on the belt, lifting his head of the desk "wow, you're one needy little slut huh? Well since you've been a good boy, I'll let you" she lined her cock with his entrance and slamming herself in, pistoning him like there was no tomorrow, she grabbed his waist, using him like a sexdoll. She pulled out and only leaving the tip in before slamming it back in again. Tamashi's eyes was rolled to the back of his head, his mouth was agape and his tongue was hanging out. </p><p>Her nails were leaving scratch marks on the desk, her tits touching his chest, moaning in his neck as the tightness of his cunt squeezed the living daylights over her. She left sweet sloppy hickeys on the base of his neck and collar bones "I'm gonna cum oh my god, take all of me, You're mine you're mine you're mine" her words slurred and finally she came inside him, knotting him and marking him as hers, he quickly came after her. She pulled out, jacking off and spurts out some leftover cum, painting his cunt white. "thank you thank you thank you mistress, I'm going to carry her children, thank you" it was obvious he was now mind broken.</p><p>Haato untied his hands and slowly climbed on top of him, she hovered on his face as she spreads her wet pussy with two of her fingers "you still got a job to do darling, so put that mouth in good use" </p><p>Tamashi grabbed her thighs and slowly traced circles using his mouth, sucking on her swolen clit as her cock hovering mere inches from his face. Haato covered her mouth as her back arched, her head tilting back. She grinded on his face. He switched from rough to soft, sometimes sucking to gentle biting. She came on his face, clear liquid falls like waterfall. She crawled off and slowly dress herself back.</p><p>"see you soon bunny"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Female reader pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamashi was never what you would call a "manly man", well not in a stereotypical way, he was unfortunately born an omega. He only existed to be bred and fucked senselessly by a stronger alpha, even if he found another omega he can breed, he still wouldn't have the parts needed to make an offspring since all omegas are born with a female genitalia no matter what sex they were born as. On the flip side, Haato was one weird girl, she a was rare happening, she was a female alpha that means, yes, she has male parts. Her skills in leadership was very impressive, she wasn't kind by any means, but people still look up to her.</p><p>Tamashi walked dowm to the first floor to go to his shoe locker. Walking was a bit uncomfortable for him, not only because he's soaking wet, he was in heat. Every step was sluggish, it felt like needless. And skin to skin contact was horrendous, he jumped at every shoulder tap and pain started to melt into pleasure. He went to his locker, almost running there, and quickly tried to change shoes so he can go home as soon as possible. He opened the locker to see papers falling out, it was weird, he didn't expect letters since he wasn't that popular. He opened the envelope, there was a letter and some photographs printed out</p><p>
  <em>"to Tamash....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me after school in class 3-2 or these photos will be leaked to everyone in school and don't try to report this, i don't think you can anyway being such a cowardly slut, so if you don't want me to fuck you outside or me sharing these, then come to the class as soon as possible, I'll be waiting"</em>
</p><p>The photos in the envelope wasn't something pleasant either, the photos was taken by the boys that had asked him for sexual services, one was a picture of him sucking someone off POV style, he facepalmed at the fact he didn't realize that, but nonetheless, he couldn't be crying now. He ran upstairs until he reached the highest floor.</p><p>"Y/N? Is that you? Did you" Tamashi was trembling. He saw your figure, looking out the window with arms across your back. "You're here...Good, alright, close the door and let's talk" you slowly took off your jacket, throwing it to the ground. Tamashi's legs were trembling at this point, he stood there for a moment before slowly walking to you "on your knees and tongue out slut" you pointed down, Tamashi quickly sat on the floor, sticking his tongue out. You took of your shorts and lifted up your skirt, 9 inches of pure pleasure with a girth around 3 inches. "you want this huh? Well you better work for it bunny, suck me off and I'll see if you're worthy of being my mate" Tamashi slowly grabbed your cock, jacking it off slowly before reaching the head and smearing the beading pre cum. He licked the head, sucking it in. "cmon, take it all in!" you took Tamashi's hair, pushing his head until his nose was buried in her pubes. It was hard taking her, but he tried to get used to her size. You groaned and moaned, you grabbed his hair once more, moving it in a faster pace, Tamashi took noticed and started to move his head faster and increasing the suction, he used his free hand to stroke your pussy, now wet like his, he inserted two fingers making you shudder and moaned. "fuuuck....You're so good bunny...I'm close so you better take it!" and with that, you came in his mouth. He closed his mouth, trying not to gag and swallowed it.</p><p>You pulled Tamashi by the hair, placing him on top of one of the desks and untied his and your ties to use as rope to hold his wrists down. Now spread open, Haato grabbed the hem of his pants pulling it down to reveal his undergarments, "well well well, looks like someone is hungry for my cock" you used your fingers to spread the wetness around before pushing the undergarments to the side. You placed yourself between his legs, spreading the lips of his pussy and licked the wetness. Your tongue swirled at the sensitive bud, sucking it harshly. The wetness dripped to the floor. You inserted your middle and ring finger inside Tamashi and started to finger bang him until his eyes was rolling into the back of his head</p><p>"oh so you want to cum? Beg for it" you stopped as soon as his legs tremble and starts again but with an agonizing slow pace. "Haato...Please let me cum, I'll be a good boy...please? Only for you Mistress" and with that, a fire lit up in your eyes, your pace now rougher and faster than ever. Soon enough he came, back arching, a fountain of cum sprayed on the floor. "you look good like this, maybe i should leave you here and let the teachers see you" Tamashi quickly shook his head "please no mistress, i don't want them to see how much of a slut i am" you unbuttoned his uniform, leaving his chest wide open. You tarced his chest and stomach to his thighs. You grabbed his belt, cracking it a few times before </p><p>*Smack!*</p><p>You whiped Tamashi's inner legs, leaving red stripes behind. The pain had only made Tamashi wetter, you took notice and tied the belt on his neck and used it as a leash. You rubbed the head of your cock slowly on both of his holes "Mistress, please use me, I've been in heat for weeks, please i just want your cock in me please!" you cocked an eyebrow, you pulled on the belt, lifting his head of the desk "wow, you're one needy little slut huh? Well since you've been a good boy, I'll let you" you lined her cock with his entrance and slamming herself in, pistoning him like there was no tomorrow, you grabbed his waist, using him like a sexdoll. You pulled out and only leaving the tip in before slamming it back in again. Tamashi's eyes was rolled to the back of his head, his mouth was agape and his tongue was hanging out. </p><p>Your nails were leaving scratch marks on the desk, your tits touching his chest, moaning in his neck as the tightness of his cunt squeezed the living daylights over her. You left sweet sloppy hickeys on the base of his neck and collar bones "I'm gonna cum oh my god, take all of me, You're mine you're mine you're mine" your words slurred and finally you came inside him, knotting him and marking him as yours, he quickly came after you. You pulled out, jacking off and spurts out some leftover cum, painting his cunt white. "thank you thank you thank you mistress, I'm going to carry her children, thank you" it was obvious he was now mind broken.</p><p>You untied his hands and slowly climbed on top of him, you hovered on his face as you spreads her wet pussy with two of her fingers "you still got a job to do darling, so put that mouth in good use" </p><p>Tamashi grabbed your thighs and slowly traced circles using his mouth, sucking on your swolen clit as your cock hovering mere inches from his face. You covered your mouth as your back arched, your head tilting back. you grinded on his face. He switched from rough to soft, sometimes sucking to gentle biting. You came on his face, clear liquid falls like waterfall. You crawled off and slowly dress herself back.</p><p>"see you soon bunny"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Male reader pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were never what you would call a "manly man", well not in a stereotypical way, you were unfortunately born an omega. You only existed to be bred and fucked senselessly by a stronger alpha, even if you found another omega you can breed, yoy still wouldn't have the parts needed to make an offspring since all omegas are born with a female genitalia no matter what sex they were born as. On the flip side, Haato was one weird girl, she a was rare happening, she was a female alpha that means, yes, she has male parts. Her skills in leadership was very impressive, she wasn't kind by any means, but people still look up to her.</p><p>You walked down to the first floor to go to your shoe locker. Walking was a bit uncomfortable for you, not only because you're soaking wet, you were in heat. Every step was sluggish, it felt like needless. And skin to skin contact was horrendous, you jumped at every shoulder tap and pain started to melt into pleasure. You went to your locker, almost running there, and quickly tried to change shoes so you can go home as soon as possible. You opened the locker to see papers falling out, it was weird, you didn't expect letters since you weren't that popular. You opened the envelope, there was a letter and some photographs printed out</p><p>
  <em>"to Y/N....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me after school in class 3-2 or these photos will be leaked to everyone in school and don't try to report this, i don't think you can anyway being such a cowardly slut, so if you don't want me to fuck you outside or me sharing these, then come to the class as soon as possible, I'll be waiting"</em>
</p><p>The photos in the envelope wasn't something pleasant either, the photos was taken by the boys that had asked you for sexual services, one was a picture of you sucking someone off POV style, you facepalmed at the fact you didn't realize that, but nonetheless, you couldn't be crying now. You ran upstairs until he reached the highest floor.</p><p>"Haato? Is that you? Did you" you were trembling. You saw Haato's figure, looking out the window with arms across her back. "You're here...Good, alright, close the door and let's talk" she slowly took off her jacket, throwing it to the ground. Your legs were trembling at this point, you stood there for a moment before slowly walking to Haato "on your knees and tongue out slut" she pointed down, you quickly sat on the floor, sticking your tongue out. Haato took of her shorts and lifted up her skirt, 9 inches of pure pleasure with a girth around 3 inches. "you want this huh? Well you better work for it bunny, suck me off and I'll see if you're worthy of being my mate" you slowly grabbed Haato's cock, jacking it off slowly before reaching the head and smearing the beading pre cum. You licked the head, sucking it in. "cmon, take it all in!" she took Tamashi's hair, pushing your head until your nose was buried in her pubes. It was hard taking her, but he tried to get used to her size. Haato groaned and moaned, she grabbed your hair once more, moving it in a faster pace, you took notice and started to move your head faster and increasing the suction, you used your free hand to stroke her pussy, now wet like yours, you inserted two fingers making Haato shudder moaned. "fuuuck....You're so good bunny...I'm close so you better take it!" and with that, she came in his mouth. You closed your mouth, trying not to gag and swallowed it.</p><p>She pulled you by the hair, placing you on top of one of the desks and untied yours and her ties to use as rope to hold his wrists down. Now spread open, Haato grabbed the hem of your pants pulling it down to reveal your undergarments, "well well well, looks like someone is hungry for my cock" she used her fingers to spread the wetness around before pushing the undergarments to the side. She placed herself between your legs, spreading the lips of your pussy and licked the wetness. Her tongue swirled at the sensitive bud, sucking it harshly. The wetness dripped to the floor. Haato inserted her middle and ring finger inside you and started to finger bang you until your eyes was rolling into the back of your head</p><p>"oh so you want to cum? Beg for it" she stopped as soon as your legs tremble and starts again but with an agonizing slow pace. "Haato...Please let me cum, I'll be a good boy...please? Only for you Mistress" and with that, a fire lit up in her eyes, her pace now rougher and faster than ever. Soon enough you came, back arching, a fountain of cum sprayed on the floor. "you look good like this, maybe i should leave you here and let the teachers see you" you quickly shook your head "please no mistress, i don't want them to see how much of a slut i am" Haato unbuttoned your uniform, leaving your chest wide open. She tarced your chest and stomach to your thighs. She grabbed your belt, cracking it a few times before </p><p>*Smack!*</p><p>Haato whiped your inner leg, leaving red stripes behind. The pain had only made you wetter, Haato took notice and tied the belt on your neck and used it as a leash. She rubbed the head of her cock slowly on both of your holes "Mistress, please use me, I've been in heat for weeks, please i just want your cock in me please!" Haato cocked an eyebrow, she pulled on the belt, lifting your head of the desk "wow, you're one needy little slut huh? Well since you've been a good boy, I'll let you" she lined her cock with your entrance and slamming herself in, pistoning you like there was no tomorrow, she grabbed your waist, using you like a sexdoll. She pulled out and only leaving the tip in before slamming it back in again. Your eyes was rolled to the back of your head, your mouth was agape and your tongue was hanging out. </p><p>Her nails were leaving scratch marks on the desk, her tits touching your chest, moaning in your neck as the tightness of your cunt squeezed the living daylights over her. She left sweet sloppy hickeys on the base of your neck and collar bones "I'm gonna cum oh my god, take all of me, You're mine you're mine you're mine" her words slurred and finally she came inside you, knotting you and marking you as hers, you quickly came after her. She pulled out, jacking off and spurts out some leftover cum, painting your cunt white. "thank you thank you thank you mistress, I'm going to carry her children, thank you" it was obvious you were now mind broken.</p><p>Haato untied your hands and slowly climbed on top of yoy, she hovered on your face as she spreads her wet pussy with two of her fingers "you still got a job to do darling, so put that mouth in good use" </p><p>You grabbed her thighs and slowly traced circles using your mouth, sucking on her swolen clit as her cock hovering mere inches from your face. Haato covered her mouth as her back arched, her head tilting back. She grinded on your face. you switched from rough to soft, sometimes sucking to gentle biting. She came on your face, clear liquid falls like waterfall. She crawled off and slowly dress herself back.</p><p>"see you soon bunny"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>